When Three meet
by the darkebony
Summary: Crack...A tear in the dimensions causes unforseen circumstances. 2 individuals are are dragged from their own worlds and forced it inhabit another's body... What would happen when these two people meet this worlds version of ruko, Naruto and Arashi X-over. This is supposed to be a Humor Fic but I don't have much to add so I'm shelving it here. (HIastus)


**Crack...**

**A tear in the dimnsion causes unforseen circumstances. 2 individuals are are dragged from their own worlds and forced it inhabit **

**another's body... What would happen when these two people meet this worlds version of themselves.**

**Naruko, Naruto and Arashi X-over.**

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze has finally done everything that she needed to do in order to reach true peace. She and the Alliance

brought forth an aged of peace after sealing the Juubi in to herself. But this wans't gained without sacrifices.

Having the power of the Juubi at her disposal she couldn't remain with her friends and love ones. Force to wander the world she

came across as strange temple. Not nothing what the temple could and would do she entered, the Juubi inside her having known what

it was but too late to warn Naruko was blinded when a Tear in space and time pulled Naruko's Soul out of her body. The Juubi being

quick to stabilize her Chakra Core was able to prevent Naruko's body from destroying everything, But it wasn't enough and the

temple that Naruko entered was destroyed leaving only a very big and very deep creater.

- Scene Break -

In another World Namikaze Arashi, son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Maya, was losing the battle against his

own kin Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Madara. Having absorb the Might of the Juubi the alliance was massacred into submission. Arashi

having found a scroll teaching a jutsu that would end it. It would cost him his life but if he couldn't defeat them nothing would.

Arashi did the Technique and felt his soul leave his body. Black Chains slowly came out from the ground and slittered towards the

two OP Uchihas. They could have escaped the Technique but in their arrogance with the power they took from the Juubi they did not.

It proved to be a mistake that after the Black Chains completely wrapped around them when Madara couldn't remove the Chains. They

panicked for a moment but that was all they could do when the Black Chains somehow got a hold of the Juubi's Chakra and detonated

it while inside them.

Arashi's Body fell when the Jutsu ended Soulless. Not knowing that the Jutsu brought forth a tear in space and time absorbing his

Soul before the Final part of the Jutsu activated.

- Scene Break -

Naruko woke up with a woman calling someone about breakfast. Naruko bolted upright when she heard the name as Sakura. What was she

doing back in Konoha? It was destroyed during the war and the People decided to built a different village elsewhere?

Sakura! Sakura! wake up! Your breakfast is getting cold!'

Sakura? Where? She isn't even anywhere? She died after Sasuke failed to save her and she was to close to the Enemy. Naruko was

battling Obito while Sasuke was holding the newly revived Madara off along with the previous Hokages.

She stopped when she saw the mirror in the room. Pink hair and green eyes was looking back at her. It couldn't be, she she...

the door was opened and a woman with blonde hair entered looking at her.

Sakura! I have been calling for you for the past 10 minutes and you didn't even respond. I thought something was wrong with you.

Now get out of bed. The Genin Exam is today and you need to pass if you want to be a ninja!

She said and left after pushing Naruko who was still as ice into the bathroom. She saw her reflection again and fainted with one

sentence in her mind. How the heck did she become Sakura!

- Scene Break -

Arashi woke up and saw that he was in the Uchiha district. That was weird since he remember Sasuke and him burning it to the grand

in their drunken state. Granny Tsunade force them to repair it without help as punishment but without proper knowledge in

Carpentry they were not able to repair it back to it's original state. So how did he get back here? And where was he? This wasn't

his room. It looks more like Sasuke's- That made him pause. Sasuke never let him in his room after the oraange paint bomb fiasco

when they where still genin. He never did forgive him still, so that begs the question what the heck was he doing in his room.

He saw Sasuke and opened his mouth to call his attention when he stopped. Pinched himself when that didn't do anything he slugged

himself in the face pretty hard. The Sasuke that he saw repeated the same action and is now sporting a very large fist sized

bruise on his face. It was a mirror. The very same Mirror that Sasuke threw at him after the Orange Paint bomb incedent.

Meh' He deadpanned looking at the mirror the Sasuke copying his facial expression.

I died and somehow became the bastard...' He stopped his complexion slowly but surely paling.

I don't want his Fangirls!' He screamed to the heavens.

* * *

**Just something I cooked up after reading a Fic carrying the two Naruto's into the Cannon version of themselves.**


End file.
